The Shadow of Fairy tail
by NoobZero
Summary: This is the story of a Stanger with a black coat. Running away from his past for two years, his unpredicted meeting with a group of Crazy mages will change his plan. Forcing him to embark them on a big adventure full of Fight, Humor and Terrible monters and opponents. The light of fairy tail will need to shine stronger than ever. (Translation from a french fiction)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody -)

I'm NoobZero (yes, a strange name ^^' but all the good ones were already took and it represents me pretty well because I can't finish any game if they are not on easy mod :-P )

This is the translation of my very First fanfiction in english.

I'm French so, if you see some mistakes, sentences where some words would have been better, or somes which are not very well constructed… Tell me.

I really thank all that helped me and read this fic when it was in french… and Internet Translators. (I don't know why I should be ashamed to use it, I'm not Shakespeare T-T )

There's many video game or movie references in my fic, will you find them all? ;-)

This story take place just after Tenro Island but before the Fairy Tail mages go to the beach.

I don't own Fairy Tail of Course. But every New Powers and OC are the result of my twisted mind

* * *

Chapter 1 : Meeting

The sun shone stronger than ever on the kingdom of Fiore. Summer had finally arrived with its bach of melodious birds, blooming flowers and trains filled with family going on holiday. These travelers literally invaded one of them bound for the east to Magnolia. Simply to fill others that could bring them to some sunny beaches. Like all self-respecting tourists, they were making an absolutly unbearable racket. So much things were said at the same time that it formed an insoluble hubbub. With the children shouting all the time, the ladies telling malicious gossips and mens discussing everywhere, all kinds of informations, confessions and revelations were resounding. And he was hearing all of them.

Sitted in a corner of the car, a dark individual was observing the landscape with a deep melancholy that only he could have in front of the sight of the hills, painted with thousands of summer colors. His ears heard every word uttered in the car, not by interest but by reflex. He didn't care at all about the chats of a few innocent civilians . But his mind had taken the habit to listen and analyze all the words within earshot, Considering that every words could be important.

Since his old habits bothered him more than anything else at this time, he put his magic headphones and adjusted them so that they don't let pass any noise nuisances. it is to the sound of a lively music consisting of flutes, xylophones and drums that he closed his eyes and felt asleep, with a smile of relief on his lips.

Despite this, no one dared to sit next to the mysterious young man. His lovely face, rectangular silver glasses and short brown hair had everything to make him seems nice. But his long hooded coat, black as the night, didn't inspired confidence to anyone, although the above-mentioned hood was lowered. It was not only the coat, however, but his entire outfit that seemed to absorb light, without returning a single radius.

His sleep wasn't completely quiet. Because he heard a dark whisper speaking to his mind. A ghostly voice he knew much too well. His hand mooved itself to the left-side pocket of his coat when the voice of the abyss addressed him. He had learned to ignore and even reject it from his thoughts when he was in shape. But it came back again and again to taunt him, each time with the same proposal and the same old tune. It has been such a long time that he was dragging this burden that it has become a little less heavy. But still scary. Fortunately for him, this time, it did not insists and he could sleep peacefully.

He awoke only when he felt that the train stop. He took off his headphones and distinguished the controller's voice screaming: "Bélèneim Station ! 10 minutes. Bélèneim Station ! ". The Man in Black knew this place. A small town unpretentious and without big interest. No magic or merchant guild was installed there and nothing attracted tourists. The only reputation that had this city was to be the one with the largest and most active population of thieving magpies of the entire kingdom. A quiet and secluded place. A perfect one.

The man in black get down of the vehicle and stood for a moment on the platform watching the few people who were there. No one had noticed his presence. A good start. He left the station and wandered in the streets for a while, pinching an apple on a desk in passing. The seller obviously never account it, he was too busy watching for the arrival of a magpie wishing to steal his property. The shadowy figure noticed that all traders of the city was doing the same. Nothing very surprising if the magpies was also artful than alleged. Bélèneim had more inhabitants than the young man imagined it. Which forced him to put his magic headphones, so that his mind is not parasitized by countless useless informations. Because everything in this crowd was just gossip, gossip and rumors on legs. He preferred so much the perfect sounds of piano, violin and flute. He closed again his mind to the world around him.

The stranger finally arrived on a large square in the center of which was a magnificent fountain. Not paying attention to his surroundings, he suddenly bumped against someone and fell to the ground. He put a hand on his forehead, eyes closed, because their heads violently clashed. Once the pain passed, the dark person opened his eyes and found that the person he smashed was a young blonde girl, about the same age as him, dressed in a white top, a (very) short skirt and mammary arguments indecently highlighted. She was also on the ground and started yelling at him. The stranger didn't understand a word of what she was saying because he still had his headphones set to "maximum soundproofing."

The angry blonde was preceded by several others forming a really heterogeneous group: A man with pink hair and a white scarf helped his blond friend to rise. Another with blue hair had started to remove his clothes until a redhead lady in full steel armor, despite the summer heat, calls him to order. And, finally, a blue cat with wings laughed at what happened. The only sentences that came to the man in black's mind was: "Who are these idiots? ".

That's when he noticed a shiny object on the ground. Its shape reminded him of something. But before he could distinguish what it was, a magpie seized the object in question and was fly away with. This made the blonde girl began to panick, who then began to shake his friend with pink hair like a rag doll, despite the fact that he was visibly beefier and heavier it. The dark stranger saw far off the magpie droping the object in its nest on the roof of the highest building in the square, probably the town hall. Even if he still heards nothing, the man in black understood that the object was important in the the young blonde's eyes. He felt sorry for her. It was because of him she had lost her property and, for once, he wasn't the thief.

Suddenly, he stood up and ran towards the building where the feathered brigand, at the sight of the intrigued blonde and her friends. These were literally subjugated seeing the foreigner runing on the wall to hang on the balcony, climb on it and continue climbing clinging to the bricks and window sills with an impressive agility and a speed never seen before. He arrived on the roof faster than if he had taken the stairs. A small crowd gathered, watching the man in black doing his acrobatics, and the group of the beautiful blondy attended this show in a mixture of awe and amazement. Especially the companion with a pink mane and his flying cat whose eyes were as big as plates and as bright as mirrors.

Once at the top, the dark traveler found the nest of the vile bird. This one shouted at him and the young man, not afraid at all, get it away with a powerful flick. He searched in the nest and discovered a big loot : rings, jewels, pieces of glass ... So many treasures that this bird of misfortune had to take years to collect. "It seems that the Bélèneim's Magpies deserve their reputation." Said the acrobat who decided to "seize" the stolen properties.

- All that will miss to nobody. And then... we can consider this as a punishment for his crimes.

So it is with a light heart and a smile that the man in black took all the contents of the den. He remembered why he mounted and finaly found the object he saw below. And he was shocked. The trinket in question was a golden key. He knew exactly what kind of key. Too much could he say. He concluded that the blonde he pushed was therefore a mage, a constellationist. A good reason not to stay with her for too long. He looked down. The building was much too high to simply jump. But he seemed to distinguish something that would make the operation feasible.

From below, the crowd, in which was the beautiful blonde and her friends, watching, wanting to know what would be the next folly of this enigmatic character. Then, he did something that frightened everybody: he dived. Everybody expected him to crashes and explodes like an egg, but to everyone's surprise, it didn't happen. At two-thirds of the distance to a certain death, he grabbed an iron bar, usually used for flags, turned around twice and dropped it to a soft landing with a roll. The crowd applauded, believing it was some street show, but the object of all this attention did not realized it because of his headphones.

He approached the young girl and finally took off his headphones. He holded the golden key out to her, looking embarrassed.

- Here. He said

- Uh ... Thank you. She replied.

- Do not thank me. It's my fault after all. It was the least I could do.

Before the blonde could add anything, his friends the blue cat and the pink wig pushed her rudely and spoke at full speed with heads bewildered.

- Waaaaaw! It was Amazing what you did there! Exploded the Hairdo one.

- Aye! Seemed to confirm the flying cat.

- Uh ... But no, it was nothing.

- Are you kidding? You've impressed everyone, added the young man with the blue hair.

- Your clothes Grey, said the blonde.

She said this sentence in a tone that showed she was used to this kind of situation. But it was only then that the stranger realized the whole crowd he attracted. His face turned into a mask of fear. The blonde's group noticed it and asked if he was okay. He threw them a last glance and ran through the maze of streets. "What the hell did you expect moron? he said to himself. To climb a building in front of everyone in full daylight! How could you ruin two years of flight on a whim so stupid? "

After running a long time, the dark young man sat panting on a bench near the train station. While he get his breath brack, he wondered where he would go this time. Or rather in which direction. He never had specified destination after all. An image imposed on his mind. He get a photo out of his right pocket. The photo of a girl with shoulder-length hair, with a smile and a look that was the epitome of innocence and purity. It had been three years since the last time he spoke with her. But he knew he could not see her again. Even less after what happened today. He put the photo and sighed.

This is when a familiar voice caught his attention: "Ha ! There you are. " The man in black stared wide-eyed discovering Pink Hairdo and company in front of him. He did not even heard them.

- Ho ... How did you find me? He asked in shock.

- The smell, replied Pink Hairdo. I have a great sense of smell.

The man in black wondered if, by chance, he was not making fun of him. Although his pursuers was calm and smiling, he had the head of a person both frightened and upset.

- What do you want? He finally sighed.

- You still have my key, informed the blonde, laughing gently.

It was true. In the panic, he absolutely did not realize that the golden key, to which he did so much effort and ruined all these years of running away, was still in his hands. He gave it once and for all to the girl, who attahced it with others. Pink Hairdo hastened to declare.

- Yeah yeah that's cool but that's not why we searched you.

- You mean my key count for nothing?! Screamed the beautiful blonde.

- What are you talking about Natsu? Fit naturist with blue hair. It is you who want to talk to him. I wanted to leave him alone after retrieving the key to Lucy.

- I didn't talked to you exhibitionist!

The young man in black agreed with Blue Hairdo but the one called Natsu shouted him to not interfere. The red haired one in armor watched the scene without flinching, her glance going from the two rivals to the dark stranger. The blonde, Lucy obviously, asked his two friends to calm down, while asking the naturist to not undress. As far that the dispute was escalating, the stranger's rage was increasing, and when he was about to explode, he heard the redhead screaming: "Enough! Move away. I will talk to him. "

- What? That's not fair Erza! It is ME who wanted to talk to him first! Natsu was indignant

- You confessed You Spark! Said Blue Hairdo triumphantly.

- Hey, I didn't do anything ! Lucy groused.

The redhead took a sinister voice and had a dark face to say: "RIGHT NOW! ". The three weirdos went to the other side of the street without complain, visibly affraid. She sighed a good shot while the blue cat flew to her right. "Can I stay? "He asked. "If you are as good as gold Happy. ". "Aye! "He replied. Erza sat next to the young man in black and Happy on the lap of the warrior.

"It's OK, you can relax. They will not come unless I give them the order. "

- It's true. Erza made them scamper aways like fishes.

- It's "like Rabbits" Happy.

- I prefer fishes.

The dark traveler sighed in turn, full of great weariness. "I already ask myself if you are not as crazy as the other three. "He confessed. This remark made Erza smile and laugh Happy. The foreigner collapsed on the bench and looked at the sky, now orange because of the dawn. He finally ask what he couldn't before: "Damn it, Who the hell are you? " There was no violence in this issue, just the desire to know who was anoying him and why.

- My name is Erza Scarlett.

- And mine is Happy.

- We are from Fairy Tail.

The dark stranger thoughts upon hearing this. Fairy Tail... Erza Scarlett ...

- These names remind me something I must confess. I think Fairy Tail was a great guild before the death of its leading members seven years ago, right?

- Actually it's more complicated than that ... Began the redhead.

- And we will soon returned to the top! With Natsu and Erza, we will become the number one in no time, especially with the great magical games.

The man in black hesitated between thinking Happy's joy and enthusiasm cute or very annoying. But he preferred to talk about something more constructive:

- And Erza Scarlett ... That's not the name of the one called Titania? It is you then?

- It's me, confirmed her.

- Excuse me if I do not believe you, 'he said.

She was obviously not offended. Many had told her that kind of thing quite a few times.

- And what do you want? Finally asked abroad.

- Natsu has made up his mind to make you join our guild.

- Aye!

This revelation took the man in black completely by surprise. "Uh ... Can I know why? We don't even know. What even makes you think that I am a mage? "

- We are also mages. You conceal incredibly well your magic, for some reason unknown to us, but we felt it a little while ago, when you thought you were alone. Enough to know that you have the have magic powers and know how to use it. But nothing more, informed the Fairy Queen.

- Okay, but that does not answer my first question. "Continued the stranger.

- Natsu think that with your skills you can easily take compromising photos of the members of our guild to blackmail them.

This new revelation was like a huge punch in the face. " This is official! Your friend is a Complete Moron! "

- Aye!

- And You Approve?

Happy announced, afraid, that the stranger was a meany one and preferred to stay with Natsu. He left out crying like a baby. The dark young man had enough. He stood up and walked, "Oh damn it! I go away. " But when he began to leave, Erza grabbed his right wrist, covered with a white bandage, asking him to wait. But putting his hand on the bandage, Erza had committed a blunder. The stranger made him drop his wrist and told her to not ever touch him. She had no expression at this moment, nor surprise, anger or anything. They remained standing there, the stranger back to Erza. He asked after a long silence: "And what makes you think I'm interested to join your guild? It seems that this is the less good of all Fiore now. "

- I wasn't sure until you stop.

He did not understand.

- If it's really didn't interested in you, you would have continued to walk.

It was as if she had stuck a dagger in the heart. He wanted to protest, but all he could say would have been a lie. So he said the only real words that he could say: "Even if I wanted to join your guild, I could not. "

- Why?

- That's really not of your buisness.

He tried to say it as calmly as possible. He did not want her to feel attacked.

- It becomes if you decide to join us. "

- I didn't accepted.

A heavy silence settled. None of them saying a word. But it was Erza who broke it. "Listen. Me and my friends will took the train to Magnolia tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. That gives you the night to think. "

The warrior began to leave, but the stranger stopped her. "

- Wait ... She turned her head in his direction.

- Why do you insist so much for me to join you? "

She stood in front of him and looked at him.

- Because of your eyes.

- My eyes?

- When you were alone on the bench, I saw your eyes. It is the ones of those who don't have anywhere to go.

The man in black could not believe what she said. He did not know he had that kind of expression, but in the blink of an eye, she understood exactly how he felt. How was this possible?

- You're not the only one to have been in this situation. Once, Master Makarov said that I had that look when we met. And I saw exactly the same thing in Grey and Natsu when they walked through the doors of the guild for the first time. Believe me. I know how you feel.

The dark young man did not know what to say to that except: "Not quite. For me too it is a little more complicated. "The warrior observed him and saw that his expression had changed. He was more melancholic, sadder. The kind of sadness that we don't want to show to the others. Nor with tears, nor with words ... Not until the time would come. Erza understood him more than he could imagine.

- And then ... Natsu has a good intuition to find good people.

The man in black did not knew how to react to this. He wanted to say he was not one. But for some unknown reason, he could not contradict her. She then started walking again and one last time, turned to ask him with a smile:

- Wait, We didn't ask your name.

But the stranger said nothing. He stood there, freezed like a statue. Erza lost his smile and went away. The young man, now alone, sitted on the bench, where he watched the sky darken and the stars appear. Time passed, passed and passed again. And, without realizing it, he spent the whole night on this bench. Hidden in the darkness of night, in his element. It always soothed him, but never gave him any answers. The sun rose without this night becoming an exception. At ten to nine o'clock, the Erza's group passed through the gates of the station. The warrior took a look in his direction but he didn't noticed anything. Some part of her wanted to continue to hope until the last second, and another wanted to give in to disappointment, stating that he had obviously made his decision. While this was not the case. He had not decided anything. Until that final moment.

It was 8:58. The man in black had glanced towards the main entrance of the station. Why at that moment? He did not know. But what mattered was what he saw, or rather thought he saw. A person entered the station. And for less than a second, he thought he identified on the person's wrist the symbol he dreaded: The skull on two scythes. Maybe it was an illusion, but at that moment all became clear. For the first time in years, when thought he saw the sign, he was afraid. Not the fear of being discovered, he was long accustomed to it, but the fear that his meeting withthis stupid group endangered them. The fact that he spoke to them would attract on them the attention of those he sought to escape. It was inevitable. He did not know if he wanted to join Fairy Tail. But he knew he did not want anything to happen to those five. Why specifically them? He wasn't really sure. On the other hands, he did not want that some misfotune happen to them. Neither Lucy nor Erza or Happy or this crazy Natsu or even the exhibitionist. And if he had to stay with them to protect them from the shadow oh his past, then so be it!

Nine O'clock! The stranger began to run at full speed. He entered the station but the locomotive already left. He could no longer catch up the train by running. It was going too fast. Except he was not one to give up easily. He raised the hood of his jacket and, out of nowhere, a chain provided with a sickle appeared in his hands. He threw it with all his strenght towards the train. The stranger prayed internally for this to work. It was only just but his sickle planted in the floor at the rear of the train. He clung with all his strength and thought he had torn his arm when he was swept away by the vehicle. He clenched his teeth because it was not over. The man in black advanced slowly to the train by climbing along the chain.

The young man finally arrived safely. He made his chain disappear and get his breath back. Then a controller came from the door behind him. "You ... Who are you? You have a ticket isn't it ?! "It really was not the time for formalities. So the man in black improvised and made appear a black sphere that fell quickly on the ground, forming a large cloud of coal colored smoke. The controller coughed hard, breathing the foul gas. It dissipated very quickly, revealing to the controller that he was now alone. "What? But how ...? I have not moved from the door, he could not pass. Did he jumped ? ". The controller remained incredulous a good time while things were happening elsewhere.

In one of the cars, the Fairy Tail mages were making the most of their trip. Lucy was chatting with Grey while Happy was eating a fish and Natsu was trying to survive his travel sickness. But Erza was looking thoughtfully through the window. She was not really disappointed or angry. She just did not understand. Seeing his head, Happy asked:

- Erza, why do you do that face? Is it because I didn't offered you some fish?

- No Happy. It's nothing, she laughed a little.

- Do not pretend that you're alright Erza. That's the other guy isn't it ? argued Grey.

She thought aloud, with a serious expression on which hung the specter of disappointment.

- I wonder if I said something uncalled-for? If I should have instisted more? Or was it destined to fail from the start?

- You did everything you could Erza, Lucy comforted. If he does not want to come, that's his choice and we must respect it.

- Yes, I know ... replied the fairy queen, not really convinced. But I don't know. I felt there was something ... different about him.

- What Kind? A special magic?

- Magic isn't everything Grey. No, it was something else. A hunch, an intuition.

An incomprehensible nauseous voice was heard in the wagon.

- What did he say? Asked Lucy.

- What do I know? Replied the ice mage.

- He said he knows what Erza talking, he felt the same thing when he met Lucy, translated the talking cat.

- Really? Fit Lucy.

- Since when do you translate the Travel sickness? Grey asked, curious.

- It's a matter of habit.

- Anyway he isn't there, so it is useless to talk about it, ended Grey "

No sooner he finished his sentence that a knife hammered in the wall next to him, surprising everyone. But it was not as surprising than the one who sent it. The stranger was sitting on the opposite seat. He was in a very relaxed posture and making dance another blade between his fingers. Erza was pleasantly surprised, she had a big smile. The others were half shocked half intrigued. Apart Natsu, as said before, who where only trying to survive.

The stranger removed his knife in his sleeve and took off his hood. He declared: "If we have to stay together for a while, then called me Nox. "For the first time in years, Nox smiled to someone.

- Wait! Since when are you there? said Grey, completely shocked. And how did you enter without us seeing you? And why are you playing with knives? And ...

He had in mind the question that would answered all of it

- What are you in the end ?

- Me?

The stranger took out an ebony dagger from his sleeve and four smaller appeared from behind it, forming a deadly fan. He replied with a toothy smile and a face covered with shadows.

- I am an Assassin.

Grey was shocked. Lucy and Happy, scared. Natsu was so surprised that he forgot his sickness a few seconds. Erza had no idea how to react. Surprise? Distrust? Angry? Curiosity? It was the first time her instinct put her in such a situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, further to the west, in a gloomy forest teeming with undeterminate life forms , a black raven landed on the window sill of a partially ruined castle, a paper attached on its leg. A mysterious man, whit skin whiter than milk and eyes as red as blood, took the document from the animal that has landed on his forearm. When he took the parchment, the bird lost his jet black color to become as white as his master. When the lord of this place discovered the content of the paper, he laughed with a sadistic and monstrous voice "WAIIIIAAAIAIAIAAAAAIAIIAAA! ". He was happy because after so many years of pursuit, he was finally able to recover his property and fulfill his destiny. He shouted to his men: "Get ready guys! Soon, the real key to our power we be returned ! "The hall resounded with the joyfull and demonic shouts of members of the black guild that even the current Council didn't dare to confront. The guild of the skull on two scythes: Nemesis Call

* * *

Annnnnd… it's over for now.

So ? Did you liked it ? Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it. ;-)

See you soon for the chapter 2 I hope


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those who liked my fiction ^^

Demon Kitteh, AngiAN and FoxyOwlOfDoom

Now time for second chapter

* * *

Chapter 2: Tensions

The train to the city of Fiore advanced briskly under the midday sun. There was an absolutely stifling heat. Yet Lucy and Happy have shivered as in winter when their new acquaintance revealed what he was: an assassin. This word brought back memories of their battles against Eligoal and the black guild Eisenwald, who made killing their specialty.

Seeing the reactions of the four mages, Nox roared with laughter. Not a black or crazy laughter, as they expected, but a joyfull and radiant laugh. And he didn't stop guffawing as he said to them, while arranging his daggers: "Do not worry. I've never killed anyone." This remark calmed Lucy and the Exceed, who, however, remained tight as piano strings. Grey was not at all reassured by these words. But, strangely, and after several seconds of observation, the smiling Nox seemed to have removed any form of anxiety in Erza. The fairy queen relaxed and said:

- You reassure me.

- BECAUSE YOU BELIEVE HIM? - Grey cried, startled.

- Absolutely. - She confirmed.

- And why is that ?

- If it was really a killer with bad intentions, do you really think he would have revealed his nature, like that, to all of us?

This remark shut the ice mage up. Erza was right, but Grey still could not relax. Since their first meeting in the main square of Bélèneim, the disciple of Ul had distrusted him. If Erza's intuition made her holds out her hand to Nox, that of Grey told him to stay as far as possible from Nox.

Lucy and Happy calmed down but they were unable to turn their eyes to the assassin. They were afraid of him. Grey, from the corner of his eye, stared him a long moment. Erza begun to look at the landscape and sometimes wander her eyes on her companions, including the new one. Natsu, the surprising revelation being passed, returned to mumble with a sickly voice in his corner. A good part of the journey passed with an heavy atmosphere. Not a single word was exchanged.

At the time when the sun hit the strongest, Lucy finally forced her to watch him. But what she saw had not frightened, neither remember the dark Eligoal. She was rather ... Intrigued. She expected to see something like a madman watching his reflection in the blade of a dagger. Or even licking one of it with bulging eyes. But what she saw was the complete opposite. Instead of a psychopath, Lucy saw a young man whose eyes, poetically melancholic, wera watching the landscape scrolling listening to music through magical headphones. The rectangular silver glasses that suited his small brown eyes, and short brown hair, with a small wick pointing up, gave him the air of an ordinary student. The kind that you imagine isolate, away from others in a library; but incapable of any form of violence. The constellationist could not believe he was the same kind of man as Eligoal. But she knew they could not judge a book by its cover. She were now really frustrated, not knowing what to think of the man in black:

- Oh Blimey ! I'm tired! - She exploded.

All his companions, except Nox, turned their eyes to her.

- What is it Lucy? - Asked the red-haired warrior.

- Erza! You can not ask the Master to accept an Assassin in the guild! A professional killer!

- Nox said he didn't killed anyone.

- And I still don't believe it, explained Grey. I think we should keep an eye on him.

- And you, Lucy? You think he's lying? - Erza asked.

Lucy hesitated. If she knew she should not be fooled by appearances, she did not want to risk being unfair with Nox. This story reminded her a bit of Gajeel, while being radically different. The dragon slayer of steel was openly cruel before becoming an important member of Fairy Tail. About Nox, on the other hand, Lucy did not know what to expect. She lowered her head and replied in a calm voice:

- I ... I do not think he's lying. He does not look like a bad person. But I have trouble understanding how someone can claim to be assassin without killing.

- And you Happy? - Erza asked.- What do you think?

- I fthink he's scary.

- On this point, we agree, - said Lucy.

- But it's Natsu who insisted, completed the Exceed with a slight smile. If Natsu trust him, then me too.

This ultimate palaver had disconcerted the group. In two sentences, Happy changed the discussion from "Can we trust Nox? " to " Do we trust Natsu? ". But nobody wanted to debate on that. Everyone knew the answer. Erza was more confident than ever while the two others were more confused. Lucy turned to the subject of the discussion. He had not moved an inch.

- Hey! You could say something anyway! Shouted Lucy.

Nox withdrew a headset and made him a perfectly natural and casual air:

- Hm? You say?

Lucy fell to the ground because of this sentences that was like a ton stone falling on her head. She felt as if she was talking to a wall higher than a mountain .

- Are you kidding me? - She replied angrily.

- No, I'm sorry. But I'm no more used to talk to anybody or to have someone talking to me. So when it happens now I do not pay attention.

The constellationniste calmed down with a sigh when she felt he was sincere; although Nox didn't really seemed sorry with this smile. The scene made Happy and Erza laugh a little. Grey remained quiet. But finally this little incident helped to launch a real discution between the man in black and others. They talked cheerfully as during any other travel. During this one, the Mages explained to Nox that their mission in Bélèneim was intended to earn some money to bail out their empty chests. This led the group to tell everything that happened on the Tenro island. Nox struggled to believe what they told him, but was forced to do it. They then talked about the guild and its members, their powers and some fun facts. Nox listened to every words. And in the end, it was almost as if he did not say who he was. As if his nature did not matter.

It however came back to his memory when Grey asked about the bandage he had on his right wrist. He asked him what it was.

- This? - Nox said. - It's nothing. Just an old injury that does not want to heal.

The group finally arrived at the train station of Fiore. When he touched the land, Natsu came back to life. This sudden change surprised Nox.

- At last! - Said the dragon-slayer. - I thought it would never end.

- There we are, we just landed and he already must become annoying, - Grey said wearily. - Everyone is watching.

- What did you said the iceberg!

- Nothing but the truth sparky!

- Calm down, - Erza asked in a stern voice that, to the surprise of Nox, managed to calm them. - Now that we arrived, we must say to the master that the mission is a success.

- Aye! Confirmed the blue cat.

- Yeah right, 'said Natsu. And submit Nox to officially enter in the guild.

- Whoa! Calm Down pink wig, - interrupted Nox. - I never said that I would join you. Only that I will accompany you for a moment.

This response intrigued everyone. Natsu even seemed disappointed because of what he exclaimed:

- Huh? But why? It's not cool to make us such a blow. It is imperative that you join us! With your talents we will be able to know all the shamefull little secrets of the guild. We'll will be stronger than Mirajane!

- Finally Natsu has not forgot his primary motivation. - Lucy noted.

- Aye!

Nox was still not determined to enter a guild. He did not want to join them, he wanted to protect them. But no one had ever asked as much his presence. It was the first time someone really wanted him around. It seemed to him that he would regret and shows ingratitude, and maybe even hypocrisy, refusing directly Natsu's proposal. Then he had an idea that would require Pinky obligate him to leave him alone without violently rejecting him.

- All right Natsu. - He said it in a tone between amusement and curiosity. - I suggest you something.

Nox guided the four mages outside the station. Arriving at the square, teeming with peoples. He took a few steps toward the crowd. The assassin put his hood and looked at the group. He waited for the station clock shows fourteen hours on the dot.

- If you can find me in less than five minutes ... Well ... I will reconsider your offer. But I warn you, I have very good friends to help me.

Only just he pronounced these last words that peoples passed in front of him and Nox disappeared.

Natsu and the others were completely dumbfounded with that. And while Natsu and Happy had begun to look in all directions, Lucy and Grey attended this game of hide-and-seek without knowing if he should be surprised that Natsu can not find it, or whether they must had pity. Erza seemed fascinated. It seemed that all that were interesting and entertaining her. As if she attended a children's game but seriously studying the actions of its participants. Nox was really interesting. Escaping Natsu's flair was a feat, she wondered how he did it.

Natsu had sought wherever he could, even in shops and restaurants. He had used all his dragon's senses but nothing worked, he could not find Nox. This annoyed him to the highest degree.

- Natsu, called Happy. I do not see him anywhere.

- Me neither. This is weird. The last time was easy.

- Aye! You followed the smell.

Natsu finally understood.

- Of course! The last time I found him with his smell!

- But you said that you did not smell anything this time.

- Yes exactly. I bet that Nox is one to learn from those mistakes. He knows that I could find him with my nose so he went where his smell is masked.

The Dragon Slayer observed everything around him carefully and ends up noticing a dumpster in a small alley. He rushed in that direction and jumped above. Smiling triumphantly, he shouted : "I've Found you! " when he discovered Nox, sat behind the waste container. This one was appalled. For the first time in three years, someone found him. Natsu jumped joyfully before him saying:

- I won! I won! So now you join us isn't it?

- Well Done Natsu! - Congratulated Happy.

- I am impressed Pynky - confessed Nox, removing his cap. - No one has ever managed to find me. However ...

- What?

Nox showed him a pocket watch he kept in his right sleeve.

- You are thirty seconds late.

It was a real shock to the two friends. Nox brought them back, both depressed, to their friends. Lucy tried to console them while Erza confessed his admiration. "You impress me. " She said. Nox replied that Natsu was also full of surprise. Finally, Nox accompanied them to the guild. Along the way, Grey asked:

- But Nox, Who was those "friends" that you were talking about earlier?

- My friends? Come on Grey. My friends are the peoples, shadows, sounds and smells.

Grey did not know what to say to that. Nox had spoken to him with a smile and a face wich could have frighten Lucy and Happy again. When the group finally arrived at the tavern, Natsu and Happy shouted:

- Welcome to Fairy Tail!

- That is a ruin.- Corrected Nox.

- Do you need to be so abrupt ? - Said a depressed Lucy .

- So, you come in ? - Grey asked with a hint of suspicion.

- No thank you. But do not worry, I will not be far.

- Really? - Asked Lucy. - But where?

Nox replied with amusement:

- Never far. But always in your blind spot.

This sentence shivered the constellationiste. The mages finally enter and finished the day as usual with drink, strawberry for Erza and a huge general Brawler. Strangely, Natsu did not mention Nox to anyone. Grey explained this by the fact that he wanted to keep his secret talent for his diabolical plan. But Happy had told everything to Charuru and Lily and Rumours spread in a flash. When night began to fall, Lucy asked Erza if she know if Nox had something to eat. The fairy queen replied that she had probably not have to worry but if it intrigued her, she could always go ask him.

- Moreover, added Titania, it surprise me that you're worried about him.

This remark surprised Lucy that did not know what to replie. She did not even know if she really wanted to talk to him. But her natural compassion pushed her to the door without another word. She get out of the guild and looked all around her. The Assassin was nowhere. She called at the top of the voice. He appeared behind her in the second, but she never knew how. Surprised, or rather scared, she finished on the groung with difficulty pronouncing: "I nearly had a heart attack." That made him laugh a lot. Once reset, the constellationist asked him the question. Nox replied:

- Do not worry, I stole some of your jewels a long time ago.

- Are you kidding me ?! - She screamed.

Nox laughed again while Lucy returned in the guild, furious. When she turned to take a last look, he had again disappeared. "It gets boring." She confessed.

The first to leave the guild were Wendy and Charuru, and the last ones, Macao and Kana who decided to make a drinking contest. The evening went with noises and breakages. The Routine. That night, Lucy went home talking with Plue about Nox. She told him she did not know what to think of him. He does not look bad but he was so strange and sometimes terrifying. The beautiful blonde explained that he gave the impression of always trying to be "cool" while ignoring if he did consciously or not. She finally returned home and was surprised to see nobody this time. She was definitely not disappointed, far from it. She was finally able to take a shower and sleep peacefully.

This afternoon, Nox watched Fairy Tail from every angles. Each entrances, each members, each significant detail ... Nox was also intrigued by the number of strange specimens which were in this guild. Between the one who undressed permanently, the one who drank more alcohol than an entire city, the other one telling all the time to act "like a man" or the girl observing the exhibitionist with tracking techniques equivalent to his own, although inferior... the assassin wondered how such a guild could have been the Number One before. Even their Master was a real pervert grandpa. The only beings around her eyes who seems normal were Lucy and Erza. And yet, she get off the rails when Droy spilled her strawberry cake.

As for the evening, he had a good laugh scaring Lucy and eaten a sandwich purchased honestly, with the money of the blonde in the trees. While he ate, he wondered if he had not gone too far with the constellationist. He was supposed to avoid them as much as possible. But scaring the constellationist was too funny. He finally concluded that unless she found what he was hiding, there was no problem with what he has fun with. He caught himself looking for how to continue to stay with someone else without remorse. He supposed it was becasue of the years of solitude he lived, and concluded he would have done the same with anyone else.

Once night has well and truly fallen, Nox realized that nothing interesting would happen tonight. It was too early. So he settled comfortably under the stars and tried to sleep. His sleep was however disturbed by dark memories: The house, the ruined castle, the park. So many places that pursued him and refused to let him in peace. When he reminded of the infamous laugh, the euphoria of the devil itself, he heard the call again. A Dark and scary voice coming from the darkness. It tried again to tempt him.

While Lucy was slowly going into the world of dreams, she felt suddenly an icy, dark and horrible feeling. She opened her eyes, they were marked by fear. She felt like if a cold hand, as death itself, had seized his muscles and her skin. Every part of Lucy trembled. She curled up under her blanket but nothing seemed to make it a little warmer. The ignoble feeling was freezing her completely. Freezing and terrifying. She seemed to have been taken in the gargantuan hand of a black and hideous deity who watched her from above, high as a mountain.

This evening the appeal was stronger. In these moments, Nox knew that fighting was useless. He could only wait it gets tired. This could go on for hours but he always ended up bored. After an hour, he stopped. Nox could sleep peacefully.

After an hour of terror, which seemed to last until a century, the monstrous sensation vanished like smoke. The constellationist could breathe properly. The cold did not disappear as quickly alas. So much that she got up to get another blanket. What she had lived was one of the most trying moments of her life. She had no idea what it could be, or where or who it came from. She tried to sleep anyway but it was a nightmare in the middle of the night who woke her. She saw herself surrounded by shadows and dominated by a huge black shapes watching with murderous eyes, like some predator laughing of a frail prey. She rose up with the sun, tired and anxious.

The blonde arrived first at the Guild, which surprised Mirajane. Nox noticed his arrival, but unaware of the habits of the members of Fairy Tail, he thought it was normal. Not wanting to worry anyone, Lucy showed her most charming smile and said that get up early every once in a while was an interesting thing to do. Mirajane accepted it and served her a hot coffee. They welcomed all other members. About ten o'clock, everyone was present. This caused a new fight that almost scared thepostman who gave a red letter to Grey, a sealed envelope to Kana and a small parcel to Reedus. Everyone was motivated with the approach of the great magic games, Erza had even offered to accompany Lucy with others at sea to train. She was very happy. But Erza felt there was something different today, Lucy forced a little smile. The fairy queen tried to broach the subject but Lucy pretended to ignore what she meant.

While Nox enjoyed watching the clouds listening to the sounds of nature, he felt the call again. "He is stubborn these days. " he said. The dark voice echoed in his head.

Suddenly, as she tried to reassure Erza, Lucy was again assailed by the ignoble sensation who had froze her overnight. She could not hide it to anyone because, at that moment, she dropped her cup that exploded on the ground. What she felt was too strong, too oppressive. Everyone, Erza first, saw her eyes wide open, her body trembling and the tears flowing. While the constellationnist huddled on herself, Erza had caught her by the shoulders and asked her what's happening. Everybody in the guild was worried, including the master Makarov who joined the two girls, face filled with concern. Whatever her friends told, she could not say anything other than: " Cold ... So cold ... I'm afraid ... Something ..."

Nox heard a ruckus in the guild, but looking at the fights he had seen earlier, this does little surprise. When he thought that the call was beginning to annoy him, he resisted with all his Will to eject it from his head. He succeeded but needed an exceptional effort. The voice hung that day.

Finally the terrible feeling disappeared. Lucy breathed as if she had tried to beat the record of apnea. Her eyes were wet with tears and she found all the guild around he . She asked them what happened. She remembered the horrible feeling but all that happened around her seemed blurred. She was still in shock. Natsu and Erza consoled her the best they could. Then she wiped her tears, the master asked her to explain, in the tone of a concerned father to his daughter. Lucy hesitated to tell them everything but, seeing the anxiety in the eyes of the whole guild, she decided to do so. When she finished her short story, Makarov was in deep thought. He felt nothing, it was a great master, and he had never heard of such a phenomenon. All he could deduce was obvious: the appearance of the sensation coincided with their encounter with the one they called Nox.

This conclusion pushed Grey to hit his fist on the table, shouting:

- I'm sure this is it! I told you he was not clear!

- Calm down, Grey,- Erza asked. - There is no evidence that he is responsible. It might be a coincidence.

- What coincidences ?! You can not trust an assassin!

This information shocked some of the assembly, which was not yet aware of Nox's profession. The master was not one of them. Grey ran out of the guild. He was followed by his usual companions: Erza, Natsu and Lucy. Then the rest of the guild. Grey stopped in front of the building and yelled the name of the assassin. Despite his headphones, Nox could hear it. He watched the ice mage from his perch. "He looks really nervy, - he thought - Would be rude to make him wait. "He took off his magical earphones, got down and approached the speaker.

- Well, well. What happens Grey? He asked, smiling. You lost your pants and can't undress anymore?

- SHUT UP! - Yelled the disciple of Ul. - Tell me what you did to Lucy!

- What I did to her? What do you mean? - He looked towards her. - There's a problem Lucy?

The girl did not know what to say. She does also not had the opportunity because Grey shouted Nox not speak to her. The ice mage started a fighting stance and he swung a powerful "Ice Make - Hammer! "

Nox dodged the huge weight of ice from the sky by doing a quick acrobatic behind. He realized now that the battle was inevitable. The assassin pulled his hood and looked at his opponent. "I see what kind of magic he uses and he is blinded by rage, - he thought.- I see at least ten ways to defeat it. "His gaze fell on Lucy. She watched the two friends with great concern. She was afraid that it degenerates and misfortune happens to one of them. Nox therefore decided to try the most risky method, but that can stop this useless fight as soon as possible.

The assassin brought out a dagger from his sleeve and rushed at the ice mage. The latter waited standing firm by launching a "sword of ice." "Not very subtle for an assassin. "- Grey thought -. He tried to slice Nox but he avoided the blow by making a backward roll during which he leaned on his hands to propel themselves as far as possible. Grey ran to him, throwing fists of ice, but after three steps, he heard an explosion behind him and found himself surrounded by chains. "What ..." Were his words before realizing that in reality, when Nox had put his hands on the ground, it was to place a kind of "mine Chain" that was intended to activate when he was barreling down at him.

- So - said Nox - now that you're locked you'll maybe calm down?

- Listen to him Grey - Screamed Lucy.

- It's true -said Erza - this fight does not make sense.

- Do not underestimate me! Yelled the disciple Ul.

He was not listening. Not even his friends. Bestial rage pushed him to fight against the one he accused of made to suffer Lucy. The ice mage grabbed the chains that held him, frozed them and broke them as easily as bad glass. Nox realized he had truly underestimated him. Grey gave him a "Ice-Make Spear." Nox fails to avoid all white shots with his new acrobatics. He was touched on the right arm and ankle. Nox knew he must get serious if he would not to be hurt more seriously. The assassin made then appear under the bemused eyes of the crowd, a light crossbow in his right hand, a chain with a sickle in the left and a black leather armor under his coat.

- Hey Erza! It looks like your magic what he does!

- Indeed, said Nox, my magic works exactly like Erza. But her equipment is that of a knight. Mine is one of the Assassin. It's been years since I have not used it in a battle but now I do not really have a choice. I'll be forced to stop Grey.

This last sentence frightened Lucy because she did not know what he meant by "stop" Grey. Some members of the guide wanted to intervene but the master forbade them: Grey was guided by irrational anger that not like him. He could very well hurt them. The meeting deduced that they would have to trust Nox to stop this madness.


End file.
